Tú a Madrid y yo a Viena
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Otra historia en nuestro ciclo de cambio de cuerpo, esta vez con España y Austria, aunque el principal damnificado sea Suiza. ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer:** _Dios mío... me siento... sí! creo que ahora yo soy Himaruya! no es un bulo de internet! Aceiteeeeeee_

* * *

 **Tú a Madrid y yo a Viena**

Suena el timbre de casa de Suiza, España mira a Austria en tensión mientras este se pasa la mano por el pelo. Inglaterra se frota las manos tras ellos.

Suiza abre la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Debías haber llegado hace DOS horas!

España aprieta los ojos desde ya y Austria sonríe ampliamente disculpándose en un alemán un poco raro.

—Lo siento, solo hemos tenido un problemilla.

Suiza abre los ojos y flipa al notar que hay más gente... Y que Austria sonríe ASÍ. Desde ya empieza a flipar y no han pasado ni tres segundos

—¿Un problema? —levanta una ceja.

—Ja —risas—. Pero no te preocupes, ya lo resolvemos... —se lleva un codazo de parte del español e Inglaterra poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Suiza frunce el ceño y mira a España... Y luego a Inglaterra. Vuelve a mirar a Austria y baja considerablemente el tono de voz.

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunta dejándoles pasar.

—Au... —protesta riéndose un poco del codazo porque... es realmente débil y carraspea luego intentando recuperar la compostura—. Ja, ja, claro

Suiza se sonroja un poquito saludando a España con el ceño fruncido y casi sin mirarle y luego le ofrece la mano a Inglaterra sonriendo un poquito.

—England

Inglaterra está más pendiente de ellos dos, mira a Suiza a la cara, nervioso y le da la mano, como si quisiera decirle algo.

—No sabía que vendrías

—Yo tampoco —Inglaterra le aprieta la mano—. No te enfades, por favor, no es burla.

— ¿Burla? —levanta una ceja sin entender. El británico se muerde los labios y hace para soltarse, para ir detrás de España hacia el salón.

Suiza cierra bien y se dirige a Austria, claro está. Quien sonríe un poco y se acerca a él, levantando una mano para ponérsela en la mejilla.

—Que ha pasa... d... —parpadea con los ojos muy abiertos porque esto es de LO MÁS INUSUAL.

El castaño se acerca y le besa, Suiza flipa, pero FLIPA. A. Levanta las manos y las cejas, mientras le medio abraza con dificultades con el corazón acelerado y le responde, hundiéndole la mano en el pelo, por qué no.

Austria lo profundiza más y la otra mano se le va directa al culo, sorprendiéndose. Suiza besa bien, pero lo más impresionante son las GANAS que pone.

En tanto, el rubio suelta un buen, MUY buen gemido sin poderlo evitar y es que aunque el beso es raro, es AUSTRIA y ya se le está yendo la olla.

Gemido que asusta un poco a Austria separándose porque a Romano le cuesta más reaccionar. Y ahí se va Suiza tras él.

—Oh, cielos —se acerca de nuevo al notarlo.

La mano en el pelo le acaricia un poco el cuero cabelludo como le gusta. El austriaco le abraza y se recreeeea porque... pobrecito Suiza, esas ganas que pone.

Sí, España... Sajones y todo pero Austria tiene la ventaja de que Suiza de verdaaaaaad que esta idiotizado. ¡Y no le digan pobrecito! Él lo hace con buena intención y con mucho corazón.

Además es que Austria ahora mismo... España carraspea mirándoles desde el marco de la puerta con el ceño fruncido.

Y... Bueno es que si se recrea Suiza está completamente idiotizado soltando algún otro gemidito. Abrazándolo aún más contra sí.

Austria se separa con el carraspeo y mira a España que le FULMINA y este levanta las manos en señal de inocencia.

—Ya hablamos de que esto pasaría.

—SÉ que hablamos de que pasaría, pero no voy a estar cómodo por ello.

Ah, sí, el helvético ni se entera del carraspeo hasta que Austria se separa y le mira un poco perdido... Se sonroja un montonal al ver que están los otros y baja la cara, arreglándose las regiones vitales un poco.

—¿P-Pasar qué?

—Que te he echado mucho de menos —asegura Austria abrazándole contra sí y escondiéndole un poco. España aprieta los ojos y se sonroja, Suiza se le esconde encima al austriaco sin saber qué demonios es lo que hace.

—Esto es ridículo —protesta España.

—¿Quieres que pare? —pregunta Austria y el español mira a Suiza.

—¿Me... Me has echado de menos? —pregunta Suiza en un susurro ignorando por completo al español, pero Austria está pendiente de España, que traga saliva y niega visiblemente nervioso. Ahí el austriaco sonríe y se vuelve al rubio, mirándole a los ojos.

—Por supuesto que lo he hecho, mi vida.

Suiza frunce el ceño con eso y se separa un poco de Austria mirándole a los ojos preocupado.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—¡Nada! ¡Es la verdad! —se excusa soltándole un poco—. Ven, vamos con ellos —le busca la mano tomándosela y tirando de él—. ¿O es que tú no me has echado de menos?

—Yo... Yo... —se sonroja—. Ja, pero es que... —le mira extrañado sin impedirle que le tome la mano—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Pasa algo grave?

—Solo estoy un poco más cariñoso que de costumbre, no te vas a quejar de eso también —Austria le guiña un ojo a España pasando por su lado hacia la sala y se sienta en el sofá, tirando de Suiza para que se siente con él, abrazándole.

Inglaterra les mira con preocupación y el español se va a la butaca individual de Austria.

—Por qué estas... ¿Tomaste algo? Nunca... —se sienta efectivamente, pues que va a hacer. Le mira a la cara—. ¿Te estas muriendo?

—Nein —risas—. No te preocupes, solo relájate y disfrútalo —le abraza contra sí y le besa la mejilla.

—Te estas riendo muy extraño y... —abre los ojos como platos con el beso.

—Calma, calma —carraspea tratando de reír un poco menos—. Solo es que estoy contento.

Inglaterra mira a España de reojo, nada seguro de todo esto y luego a Suiza. El español simplemente finge desinterés en general.

—Pero... ¿Pero por qué estás tan contento? Nunca... Tú nunca me... Tú nunca me dices nada de eso —susurra Suiza SÓLO para Austria.

—A veces me cuesta un poco, me pones nervioso y me da vergüenza pero no significa que no lo sienta y... hoy quería que lo supieras —explica Austria haciendo sonrojar más a España.

—¿Yo te pongo nervioso a ti? —levanta una ceja y mira de reojo al público en general. Se revuelve un poquito y vuelve a bajar el tono porque es que CLARO que le gustan las cosas que está diciendo pero hay algo RARO en ello.

—¿No lo habías notado? —le acaricia el pelo—. Como no lo vas a hacer si me gustas muchísimo.

—W-W-Was? —susurrito y le mira con la boca abierta, SÚPER sonrojado porque NUNCA JAMÁS le ha dicho tantas cosas así juntas y sin que cueste sudor y lágrimas.

—No me vas a decir que eso no lo sabías tampoco —levanta una ceja.

—Sch...uiza, porque no vas a por algo de beber que ofrecernos, me muero de sed —pide España. Suiza levanta la mano y se la pone a Austria en la mejilla. Le mira a los ojos, Austria le sonríe

— ¿Debes dinero? —pregunta escuchando a España, antes de moverse. Extrañamente sin sonrojarse. Preocupado.

—Was? Nein! —Austria fulmina a España con esa respuesta de Suiza... él le mira y se encoge de hombros con cara de "¿a mí que me cuentas?" Suiza traga saliva y se pasa una mano por el pelo. Se sonroja al ver a los otros dos.

—Voy a... Voy a traerles agua... —le aprieta un poco la mano y le mira de reojo—. ¿Me ayudas?

—Claro... —mira a España de reojo que le fulmina otra vez—. Pero ve tú delante, amor mío, ahora voy.

—¿P-Por qué me...? —traga saliva y le mira a los ojos—. Vale.

Austria le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza mientras España le mira fijamente.

—¿Quieres que vaya yo? —se ofrece Inglaterra. Suiza mira a España un instante, pero Inglaterra llama su atención. La verdad, quiere que vaya Austria.

—Ehm... Österreich puede... El... —mira fijamente a Inglaterra.

—OK —asiente levantando las manos. Suiza entrecierra los ojos recordando el asunto de la burla que dijo al entrar. Frunce un poco el ceño.

—¿Agua? —pregunta a España en francés porque siempre tiene problemas en saber en qué idioma hablarle.

—Ja, dan... mer... dank... gracias

Suiza levanta las cejas porque habitualmente no tiene tantos problemas en el idioma usado como respuesta. Vacila un segundito y mira a Austria de reojo, que le manda un beso, el rubio parpadea y se sonroja.

Lo que pasa es que Austria y España quieren discutirse un poco. España considera que está agobiando al suizo, que necesita pensar y procesar. Austria opina que no puede ser que el pobre esté tan necesitado de afecto y desconfiado.

Así de descolocado Suiza se da la media vuelta y sale a la cocina HISTÉRICO. Mira a Inglaterra un instante y termina por hacerle un gestito.

Inglaterra decide levantarse e ir tras él con eso, Suiza entra a la cocina y se cruza de brazos sin ir por ningún vaso con agua. Se muerde las uñas.

El británico entra tras él nerviosito, el helvético se sonroja cuando le ve entrar.

—Are you OK?

—Y-Yes... Of course —responde el suizo, traga saliva y se gira a sacar los vasos—. ¿Tú sabes... Si Österreich tomo algo?

—Está un poco raro... ¿verdad? Pero no, no creo que tomara nada—Inglaterra se acerca a ayudarle.

— ¿Un... POCO? ¿No has notado nada más cuando venían para acá? Esta... Parece... —se revuelve nerviosísimo

—Aja?

—Está muy extraño.

—Well... yo no le conozco tanto como tú.

—MUY extraño, es... —carraspea con las orejitas rojas—, no que me importe mucho l-lo que dice pero... Es que NUNCA dice esas cosas.

—Ehm... b-bueno... no son cosas malas

Suspira con ese comentario pensando que le ha dicho que le había echado de menos y que le gusta muchísimo. Sí, muchISIMO.

—Pero nunca las dice. Ni me... —carraspea—, you know

—Pues... no sé qué decirte —cambia el peso de pie porque sí sabe.

—Lo que me preocupa es que es lo que ha pasado para que las diga... Aunque no parece culpable pero él es un cínico —se humedece los labios—. Crees que... ¿Crees que se haya acostado con Spanien? —pregunta en un susurro, sin mirarle, sirviendo los vasos con agua.

—What? No!

—Quizás se siente culpable... Pensé que estaba enfermo... Y luego que quizás necesitaba dinero.

—No, no, no creo que esto sea culpa de nada... aunque no tenga mucho sentido, Spain ha venido aquí conmigo y no han estado solos ni un instante

—Es que tú has... ¿Tú has oído todo lo que dijo? —pregunta sin mirarle—. Perdona... Sólo es que me parece un poco extraño.

—Yes... lo he oído un poco y no pienso que sea nada malo.

—No, de hecho no lo es —admite un poco avergonzadito—. Además está sonriendo...

Inglaterra sonríe y asiente con eso.

—Es de lo más raro. ¿No se habrá pegado en la cabeza?

Suiza pone los vasos en una charola, uno a uno y abre unos pretzels de un avión que le dieron en estos días que viajo por avión. Ya se imaginarán, son cinco. Los pone en un platito. Así que sí, se asoma por la puerta a ver si viene el austriaco.

—¿No entiendo cómo es que puedes tenerle de esa forma pobrecito, sabes qué daría yo porque Romano fuera así? —riñe Austria a España mientras este se masajea las sienes

Suiza levanta una ceja porque además Austria está hablando en castellano. Se gira a Inglaterra, que le mira.

—Está hablando... No está hablando en Alemán, ¿desde cuando habla en español con España? —pregunta extrañado—. ¿Y dice que quisiera que Romano fuera así, así como?

—Ah... ehm... n-no lo sé, no le des más importancia y volvamos con ellos, ¿vale?

—Österreich dijo que vendría... —vacila un poquito

—Ehm... yes, pero ya está todo, además, ya le conoces...

Suiza le mira con cara de "¿de verdad no entiendes que quiera hablar con él a solas?" Inglaterra suspira.

—Aún no me has dicho a qué han venido —murmura suiza tomando la bandeja.

—Mira, no estoy seguro de que nada de esto vaya a servir de nada en realidad, pero si quieres mi consejo, yo que tú me relajaría y disfrutaría de lo que pasa hasta que Spain y yo nos marchemos. Ahí le preguntas lo que quieras —ya, claro... Como si tú fueras a relajarte y disfrutar si fuera al revés.

—Relajarme y disfrutar... —le mira extrañado—. ¿Por qué crees que debo relajarme y disfrutar exactamente?

—Pues... no te está haciendo nada malo, ¿por qué no disfrutarlo?

—Lo dices como si supieras qué va a hacer —frunce el ceño, el inglés aprieta los ojos—. ¿Está haciendo esto por alguna razón especial que no se? ¿Perdió una apuesta o algo?

—No... Él te lo explicará.

—Él me lo explicará... —murmura—. Vamos entonces... Aunque sigo pensando que es de lo más extraño que venga con Spanien.

—Bueno, viene conmigo también.

—Lo que también es extraño —aunque me tranquiliza un poquito, no lo negaré.

—Ya lo sé...

Suiza frunce el ceño y sale otra vez. Inglaterra va tras él de nuevo frotándose las manos con nerviosismo

—Aquí tienen... Agua

—¡Ah! —ambos se callan y le miran, Austria sonríe.

Suiza le mira porque la sonrisa es un poco extraña, traga saliva aun así y nota que sorprendentemente está sentado en donde nunca se sienta, siendo que España es quien está sentado en el lugar de Austria.

—Anda, ven aquí —pide el austriaco para que vuelva a sentarse con él abrazarle

Suiza vacila un poquito y mira a España y a Inglaterra de reojo antes de tragar saliva y sentarse otra vez. Austria se le echa encima atrayéndole hacia si mientras Inglaterra vuelve a sentarse donde estaba.

Suiza levanta una ceja incómodo con estar tan cerca... TAN en público y que sea Austria el que le esté abrazando así

— ¿Y cómo ha sido tu día? ¿Has trabajado mucho hoy?

—Claro que... —levanta una ceja y le mira confundido…—, claro que he trabajado mucho hoy.

—¡Bien! —le da un beso debajo de la oreja y le espachurra contra si—. Así podrás relajarte ahora... —un tonito de esos.

Se separa con los ojos abiertos como platos extrañado, EXTRAÑADO. Le mira súper sonrojado y habiendo perdido en un 60% la capacidad de habla.

—O quizás en un rato, mejor —se ríe un poco dejando que se separe pero sin soltarle.

—E-En un rato... Ehm... Q-Que... Quizás puedas, Ehm... Puedan decirme... ¿Qué problema tuvieron?

España mira a Austria un poco nervioso. Suiza mira a Inglaterra y al final a España

—Ah, no es nada, en realidad ya está casi todo arreglado, no deberías preocuparte —responde Inglaterra. Pensando que aunque le cuenten que se intercambiaron el cuerpo de nuevo no le va a creer.

—Tú estás especialmente contento —asegura Suiza mirando al austriaco de reojo

—Eso es porque estoy contigo.

Parpadeo. Parpadeo. Por parte de Suiza.

—Estas diciendo muchas cosas hoy. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Lo que pasa es que son cosas que siento siempre y nunca me atrevo a decirte.

—S-Siempre —repite y se revuelve—, ¿y por qué me las estas diciendo hoy? Y enfrente de England y Spanien...

— ¡Porque quiero que las sepas y que ellos y todos las sepan! —exclama y España carraspea. Suiza fliiiipa y fliiiipa.

—Pero es... Pero... Es que nunca has queri... —se acuerda con el carraspeo de la presencia de más gente—. ¿Por qué no vienes un segundo a mi despacho?

—Ya sabemos que estáis ansiosos por estar juntos y solos pero podríais esperar un poco —protesta España mucho más crispado de lo que querría.

—¡No estamos ansiosos por estar juntos y solos! —protesta Suiza frunciendo el ceño y separándose un poquito, POQUITO del austriaco, sin querer separarse demasiado —. Quizás tú podrías decirme que haces aquí

—He venido a... hablar con Austria por un asunto de Romano.

—¿Aquí? —mira a Austria de reojo —. ¿Quieren hablar en mi despacho?

—Ah, no te preocupes, no es un asunto muy serio, ahora iremos.

Suiza se revuelve un poco y carraspea.

—Ehm... Pues... —es que no tiene mucha idea de qué hablar ni nada en realidad, es una mezcla extraña de gente y España no le gusta—. Quizás puedan hablar ya para no quitarles más tiempo.

—Aaaanda, cálmate, liebe —Austria le acaricia el brazo y le atrae hacia si otra vez—. Sólo están de visita. ¿Cómo anda Frankreich, England? —pregunta abrazando aun al helvético.

Suiza vuelve a ponerse tenso, sin quitarle, pero sin estar realmente relajado. Nunca había visto a Austria comportarse así y menos, MUCHO MENOS preguntarle por Francia a Inglaterra.

—Shh... Es un mal tema.

— ¿Y qué voy a saber yo? —protesta el inglés frunciendo el ceño, el austriaco se ríe y acaricia un poco a Suiza que le mira la mano con la que le acaricia un poco en pánico y se le pone la piel de gallina. Austria NUNCA le acaricia a excepción de ponerle el pelo tras la oreja o durante/después del sexo quizás.

—Discúlpale, England... Hoy no parece especialmente normal.

—Pues es tú enemigo, ¿o algo así no? Deberías tenerle controlado —sigue el austriaco hundiéndole la nariz en el cuello a Suiza y dándole otro besito ahí—. Quizás tú lo sepas, Spanien.

—No hay nada nuevo interesante que contar al respecto, Austria —responde España aun en tensión. Suiza tiene un escalofrío con el beso en el cuello. Es que... Reacciona MUCHO al austriaco. Cierra los ojos.

—Österreeeeich... —susurra Suiza un poquito en... Algo. Tampoco quiere decirle que no lo haga.

—Oh, cielos, mírate, eres delicioso y tan mono —susurra Austria a su oído porque es que claro, Romano está acostumbradísimo a estas cosas que ya ni reacciona, comparado con Suiza tan sensible.

—Nunca me dices esas cosas... —susurra Suiza sin siquiera saber que más hacer.

—No importa, lo eres, súper dulce... de verdad —le abraza más fuerte. Suiza le mira a la cara, de verdad flipando de que diga esas cosas. Nunca, NUNCA le ha abrazado así después de la guerra, que además estaba tan debilucho...

—Ich liebe dich —asegura y le acaricia la cara mirándole a los ojos y ahí España se pone de pie sin poder aguantarlo más. Suiza le mira completamente IDIOTIZADO. Con la boca súper abierta. NUNCA se lo ha dicho así de rápido y directo, a excepción de hace poco tiempo que paso algo con Roma. ¡Roma!

— ¿Te acostaste con Rom?

—Basta —suelta España en un tono mesurado y plano de esos que aun así, hacen que todo el mundo se calle. FULMINANDO a Austria.

—No, venga, vengaaa —protesta Austria—. No pasa nadaaaa...

—No, sí que pasa, te he dicho que le agobiarías. Te he dicho que yo tengo el control. Si digo basta es basta.

—Vengaaa, ¿no crees que estás sacando las cosas un poco de quicio? No es para tanto y ya sabías que era el riesgo, pero mira como está, pobrecito.

—Basta —repite en su tono inflexible y Austria suspira rendido.

—¿Basta? —pregunta Suiza descolocado mirando a uno... Y luego al otro... Y frunciendo el ceño empezando a sentirse un poco... Burlado. Algo estaba pasando que no entendía

—Vamos a ir a hablar al despacho ahora —exige España. Suiza aprieta los ojos. Austria se pone de pie soltando al suizo a regañadientes. Rendido.

—Nein. Espera —detiene a Austria del brazo y le mira con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Nada, todo está bien, de verdad, solo son nervios —le sonríe el austriaco con dulzura.

— ¿Los nervios de hablar con Spanien? Österreich...

—En realidad de Spanien de hablar conmigo... pero tú no te preocupes y piensa en todo lo que te he dicho —le hace un cariño. Suiza le detiene la muñeca y le mira a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Me estas pidiendo ayuda? —susurra Suiza.

—Nein, nein, todo está bien. Nadie aquí se ha acostado con Rom ni hay ningún problema, eso fue un regalo para ti, porque eres bueno y de verdad te quiero.

—¡Austria! —exige España.

—¡Deja de reñirle! —protesta Suiza girándose a España y es que... Esta Austria diciendo COSAS y el idiota no deja de interrumpirle—. Como le pongas un sólo dedo encima. ¿Qué es lo que te crees viniendo aquí y hablándole así? Ya es bastante que sigas aquí...

—Cálmate, Suiza —responde España pendiente de Austria que mira la reacción y se enternece con ella.

—Es un MAL momento —protesta y toma a Austria del brazo suavemente y sin mirarle—. Y me calmo cuando yo quiero, por qué siempre tienen que ser impertinentes y meterse en momentos... incorrectos —protesta entre dientes porque... Sólo quiere pensar un poco y hablar con Austria que está soltando estas cosas

España aprieta los ojos con lo del mal momento notando que evidentemente a Suiza le está gustando lo que sucede pero es que lo del "Te quiero" ha ido demasiado lejos, luego él no es tan así y quizás deje de gustarle y decida que prefiera a un latino como España... o como Francia otra vez. Además está eso de acostarse con Roma, ¿de dónde ha salido eso? Tras unos instantes, igualmente, hace un gesto a Austria de que siga, volviendo a sentarse en su sitio.

—Ehm... venga, mejor relajémonos todos, no está pasando nada —concilia el austriaco acariciando un poco la mano que Suiza ha puesto en su brazo, mientras Inglaterra observa la escena sin poder creer que español siga permitiendo esto porque de estar él en lugar del español, alguien habría recibido ya un par de golpes... probablemente Francia.

Suiza mira al austriaco y reprime un poco el quitar la mano de manera completamente violenta e histérica, sólo por el hecho de que Austria no parece este muy por la labor de reírse de él... aún.

Los motivos, sin duda, eran lo que hasta ahora le generaban... Preocupación. No es que no le gustara lo que Austria estaba haciendo... Sino que probablemente había elegido el momento más extraño de todos para hacerlo. ¿Por qué llegar así a su casa a hacerlo acompañado de Inglaterra, su mejor amigo y de España... Su ex-marido? Quizás habían hablado de él y Austria les había contado lo desastroso que era con las muestras de cariño y el toqueteo y habían venido a ver cómo, en efecto, era un desastre. Se sonroja con la idea y sin poder evitarlo quita la mano del brazo de golpe.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Austria ante esa reacción un poco violenta.

—Estoy... Confundido —confiesa mirándole sólo un segundito

—¿Por qué? —pregunta España cortando a Austria. Suiza aprieta los ojos al notar que España el chismoso se mete y le ha oído. Se revuelve

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Austria imitando a España, pero sin poder evitar que le salga un tono más dulce. Suiza mira al austriaco fijamente.

—Tú sabes por qué. Esto es impropio de ti, más aún con público —susurra Suiza mirando al austriaco un poco suplicante.

— ¿Lo ves? —responde España y Austria pone los ojos en blanco.

—Pero si no pasa nada, no es público, son Spanien y England...

Suiza empieza a crisparse de verdad con los comentarios del español...

—Es Spanien —ese tonito de "tu ex marido al que detesto"—. Y England. Estas seguro de que...

El helvético levanta la mano y le toma de la barbilla a Austria con el exceso de suavidad característico. Con la otra toma los lentes y se los levanta un poquito.

—Pero hombre, no pasa nada, Spanien es bueno y me está ayudando y England... bueno algo así también un poco —sigue el austriaco dejándose hacer.

—¿Ayudándote a qué? —pregunta mirándole las pupilas, que no tiene dilatadas.

—A ser bueno contigo y expresar mis sentimientos con fluidez.

Traga saliva y le baja los lentes con la misma suavidad, Austria cierra los ojos para que no le haga daño, dejándole.

—¿Por qué quieres ser bueno conmigo y decirme cosas... —traga saliva y se sonroja a punto de decir "bonitas"—, así?

— ¿No te gusta?

Parpadea el suizo, se sonroja y baja la mano... Y le hace un muy suave cariño en la mejilla cuando la baja.

—Tú me gustas y creí que te gustaría también —explica sin notar el cariño, demasiado sutil para sus estándares.

—Sí me gusta —establece avergonzado, preguntándose si va a burlarse de él. Aunque ha dicho que le gusta con todas sus letras. Debe estar rojo como un semáforo—. Pero no puedo evitar que me parezca muy extraño...

Austria mira a España sonriendo triunfante y este vuelve a fulminarle incómodo.

—Bueno, liebe, no te preocupes por eso, ya te acostumbrarás.

Suiza se revuelve porque no está seguro de eso y porque siguen sin gustarle las miraditas con España. Austria vuelve a atraerle hacia si para abrazarle.

Pero a la vez... Siempre espera que Austria sea un poco más directo y sea el que empiece aunque no deja de recordarle, siendo así, un poco a Francia. Se cruza de brazos con ese pensamiento y sacude un poquito la cabeza con desagrado. NO. Este era AUSTRIA.

Se tensa y sonroja con el abrazo olvidando al francés.

— ¿Habéis oído lo de Crimea? Me han dicho que tu chico está tirándose aun a Russland a pesar de todo —sigue el austriaco en un tema EXPRESAMENTE para crispar a Inglaterra... que se crispa apretando los diente.

Suiza abre los ojos como platos y se gira a mirar al austriaco FLIPANDO otra vez, ahora por lo poco sutil y lo excesivamente directo del comentario.

—Neutralidad —le recuerda un poco en riña de manera bastante extraña.

—Pues te ha dicho mal, evidentemente, yo he hablado con él directamente de ello —protesta Inglaterra ignorando el asunto de las risas nerviosas y sudor compulsivo del americano mientras le aseguraba que "HAHAHA claro, que no Iggy, yo soy un héroe awesome que no quiere acostarse con el enemigo haha... ha... ha. No sé por qué piensas eso"

Austria le da un beso en el temple a Suiza como respuesta mientras España les observa y escucha con atención.

—A mí me lo ha dicho Russland —se encoge de hombros el austriaco.

—Pues evidentemente te ha engañado

— ¿Desde cuando hablas con Russland? —pregunta Suiza sonrojado aún por el beso casi seguro de que no se acerca siquiera a él desde después de la época de Napoleón. Mucho menos habla con el pudiendo enviar a Alemania. ¡Quizás se lo dijo a Alemania! Frunce el ceño aun así

—Ah... bueno... Eh... Canadá me lo dijo, en realidad. Pero...

Al parecer flipar es la actividad de moda de Suiza en esta historia. Lo hace otra vez al ver que Austria medio balbucea.

—Esperamos que el asunto de Crimea pueda solucionar se de manera favorable a todas las partes —se pronuncia S uiza en su voz profesional, con el ceño fruncido y tratando de zanjar el tema.

—Eso no es Russia, ¿lo ves? No es lo mismo —replica Inglaterra vencedor y Austria le pone los ojos en blanco y Suiza mira al inglés con el ceño fruncido notando inconscientemente cierta tensioncita...

—No empieces, cejas, sabes porque lo he dicho —replica Austria.

—Ya, claro, eso dices, pero...

Suiza mira al austriaco incrédulo... ¿Cejas? ¿Que no era... Francia quien le llamaba cejas a Inglaterra? Trata de hacer memoria pensando que, cien por ciento seguro Austria JAMÁS le había llamado así.

—Österreich? —le reclama un poco intentando ponerle en... línea o algo. Querido, lo que quieres es su atención.

—¡Austria! —riñe España también, a lo que el austriaco reacciona mirándole con cara de "ha empezado él"

El español niega con la cabeza, seriamente. Suiza levanta una ceja y mira a España extrañado y con atención... Y si no fuera porque confía cien por ciento en sus sentidos, empezaría a pensar que hay algo demasiado sospechoso en todo esto.

Austria bufa y fulmina a Inglaterra. España mira a Suiza de reojo y le sonríe un poco.

Suiza parpadea porque esa expresión y esa sonrisa tienen algo de familiar y cierta complicidad que... Nunca ha tenido con el español. Vuelve a mirar al austriaco incómodo intentando separársele un poco del abrazo pero no le deja del todo, aunque sigue pendiente de Inglaterra que le está prácticamente sacándole la lengua

—Ehm... —Suiza carraspea y ahora mira a Inglaterra un poco fulminante y con cara de "Aléjate de MI Austria"... Y si puedes también de mi casa. Inglaterra casi no nota a Suiza y cuando lo nota parpadea sin entender del todo—. ¿Algo más que quieras decirle a Österreich? —pregunta Suiza secamente

—What?

—Pareces especialmente interesado en discutir con él.

—Pues... —se humedece los labios—. Yes... And?

Suiza levanta las cejas con esa respuesta.

—I mean, él es quien me está atacando, solo me defiendo.

— ¿Desde cuándo te parece que Österreich ataca a la gente?

—Acaba de hacerlo al decir que America y Russia... —se defiende

—Ya te he dicho que esperamos que ese conflicto termine pronto —protesta crispado por estar discutiendo con INGLATERRA. ¿Qué demonios pasaba hoy?

—Tú sí, pero no él —frunce el ceño más porque además es Austria quien ahora le hace burla al inglés.

—El piensa también lo mismo —mira a Austria de reojo al verle la cara al inglés. El austriaco carraspea un poco atrapado

—Yes, of course... —replica Inglaterra en un tono tenso que dista bastante del significado real de sus palabras.

— ¿Bueno y a ti que demonios te pasa? —protesta Suiza hacia el austriaco.

—Nada, nada. Que estás aquí muy cerca y me pones nervioso.

—¡Por favor! —hace los ojos en blanco —. ¿Qué te tomaste? ¿Un desinhibidor?

España hace una risita con eso medio enmascarada en una tos, girando la cara.

—Más o menos —Austria sonríe a Suiza mirando a España de reojo.

—¿Más o menos? —Baja el tono de voz a prácticamente un susurro—. Pareces... borracho impertinente.

—¿Impertinente?

—Pues... ¿Tus comentarios sobre Russland? —sigue susurrando—. ¿Qué tomaste?

—¿Un poco de alcohol?

—No hueles a alcohol —se humedece los labios cambiando el tono a uno de preocupación.

—Estaré borracho de ti entonces —beso. Suiza se sonroja, desde luego, y le deja hacer esperando a que se separe.

— ¿Te dieron algo raro? ¿Comiste tu algo diferente? —pregunta y mira a España de reojo pensando en Prusia como principal sospechoso. Levanta la mano y toma a Austria de la mejilla.

—Nein...

—Ehm... Quizás sería mejor que... —mira a Inglaterra y a España—. Österreich no se encuentra muy bien

—¿Eso deduces de esto? —pregunta España.

—Che cosa? —pregunta Suiza.

—¿Eso deduces? ¿Que está enfermo? —insiste.

—Pues... —vacila un poco y mira a Austria de reojo. Y es que... No actúa así NUNCA, eso explicaría la impertinencia y, desgraciadamente, el exceso de afecto—. Tú mismo debes notar que no está actuando de manera normal.

—O lo único que quieres es que nos vayamos nosotros —se señala a sí mismo y a Inglaterra.

El helvético se revuelve porque en realidad, esto sería mucho más fácil de hablar con Austria si no estuvieran los otros. No va a negar que su prioridad es... Lo OTRO. Se sonroja.

—Aprovechando su arranque de afectuosidad tan insólito —sigue.

—Quiero entender lo que pasa y hablar con él, ja y sería más fácil sin que ustedes estuvieran aquí —se defiende, sonrojado—. ¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones? ¿Por qué no me explicas tu qué haces en mi casa?

—Tú eres quien me ha dejado entrar, explícamelo tú —sonríe de lado.

—Te he dejado pasar por educación básica —y porque venías con Austria, piensa—. Eso no explica que has venido a hacer aquí

—¿Acompañar a Inglaterra y a Austria no es explicación suficiente o es que soy persona non grata en esta casa... "neutral"?

—Neutralidad nunca ha implicado hospitalidad —a menos que esto sea la guerra y tú seas austriaco... O italiano incluso.

—Eso cuéntaselo a los que se benefician de la Cruz Roja.

—¡No es lo mismo! —tú eres España y me caes mal. Dice Suiza para sus adentros, claro

—¿Por qué no? Ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo medicinas...

—Spanien... —pide Austria suavecito, porque trata a Suiza con mucho cuidado y no está seguro de que vaya a detenerse ahora.

—Estás molestando, en términos generales —Suiza frunce el ceño y mira a Austria de reojo. España pone los ojos en blanco—. Aunque hagas esa cara —se cruza de brazos.

—Desde luego, no se puede decir que tú seas muy agradable y no molestes —presiona el español.

—Pues si no te parezco lo suficientemente agradable la puerta ahí es bastante ancha como para que salgas por ella —sentencia Suiza.

—Austria —protesta Austria apretando los ojos. Suiza mira a Austria confundido, otra vez.

—Was?

España mira a Austria, que le mira con cara de desconsuelo.

—Empieza a hartarme su juego de miraditas —murmura Suiza frunciendo el ceño y empezando a sentir que hay algo aquí de lo que no se está enterando. Me encanta, todo el mundo confabulado y él empieza a sentir ahora...

—Quieres ir al despacho tú ahora —sonríe de lado España para Austria.

—No seas malo conmigoo —protesta el austriaco sonriendo un poco.

Suiza se separa de Austria casi ipsofacto, porque sigue sin entender y ellos dos parecen tener su lenguaje privado. Además Austria diciendo "no seas malo conmigooo" de esa manera le ha crispado MUCHO.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —pregunta bastante serio a Austria.

—Deja que vaya a hablar con él a solas —pide Austria

—¿Que vayas a hablar con Spanien a solas? —pregunta y frunce el ceño un segundo—. Mira... Ve y arregla lo que quieras arreglar.

—¿Podrás soportarlo? —se burla España de Suiza, que frunce el ceño y mira a España con extrañeza (y fulminación)

—Me pregunto si tu soportarás una bala en el pie —murmura levantándose de mal humor, específicamente porque no entiende una mierda de NADA de lo que pasa, y tiene la sensación de que es el único idiota que no entiende—. England. Ven un momento.

Inglaterra asiente levantándose mientras España le mira sonriente igual, sin decir nada.

Suiza mira a Austria un instante, con algunas ganas de decirles a todos que se larguen, pero se contiene y va hacia la cocina con el ceño fruncido, sin estar demasiado interesado tampoco en hablar con Inglaterra.

—El caso es que quizás ellos me necesiten, I... —a medida que habla se oye menos de lo que dice, Inglaterra en imitación de Canadá. Suiza se mete a la cocina, mira al inglés con el ceño fruncidito, traga saliva y suspira.

—Aquí hay algo que no me gusta—indica y se sonroja un poco con lo siguiente que pretende hacer—, no sé si tú estás o no inmiscuido en esto...

—Ehm...

—Was?

—No... Del todo —hace una sonrisita nerviosa. El suizo le mira con una cara en la que es claro que en este momento no le está haciendo mucha gracia

—¿Es esto una broma? ¿O un experimento?

—Creo que... yo optaría por el experimento.

—¿Veamos cómo reacciona Schweiz si Austria actúa como si estuviera borracho?

—Eh... no, no en realidad. Yo dije que era una mala idea pero ellos... bueno. En realidad es inofensivo, es más bien para Austria.

Suiza le mira sin parpadear.

—Me parece que van a largarse todos de mi casa.

El inglés le mira de vuelta y traga saliva.

—En realidad creo que ya ha acabado y ahora todo volverá a la normalidad.

—Es divertidísimo, me imagino, hacer experimentos con la gente... Y tú has ayudado a esta estupidez. ¿Qué? ¿Viniste a grabar mis reacciones sobre cómo actuó si Österreich hace cosas tontas? O si... —se humedece los labios—. ¿Dice cosas que realmente no piensa? ¿"Disfruta", no? Mientras te crees las cosas que dice.

—No, no, no es eso, no es contra ti... —niega con la cabeza, nervioso ahora.

El helvético se pellizca el puente de la nariz tratando de encontrar una explicación mejor a todo esto. Austria aquí... Con España. Actuando de manera extraña y absurda y, en especial, de QUE manera extraña y absurda. Austria diciéndole que le gustaba y le quería. Sonriendo. Dándole un beso cuando había entrado...

—En realidad es Austria... Austria quería saber cómo ser más dulce y abierto contigo y saber que nadie se burlaría ni pasaría nada si lo hiciera. Spain ha dicho que se sentía inseguro y que sería bueno...

—Me estás diciendo que Österreich vino aquí, con ustedes, a... —traga saliva y se sonroja—, ser más dulce y cariñoso conmigo. Frente a ustedes, para que él viviera tranquilo de que nadie se burlaría.

El británico asiente.

—En realidad él dijo que tú no entenderías nada y te agobiarías y enfadarías, creo que quería probarle a Spain que eso sucedería.

—¿Desde cuándo a Österreich le import... Was? ¿Que yo me enfadaría porque fuera cariñoso? ¿Es decir lleva todo este rato haciéndolo falsamente para enfadarme? —se sonroja más aún.

—No, no... Es que en realidad... es que es muy complicado, no... I mean, no quería enfadarte pero sabía que lo harías.

—¿Por qué no podemos ser como cualquier otra pareja? —pregunta sinceramente con los ojos apretados, pero sonando considerablemente menos enfadado—. Evidentemente no voy a enfadarme porque sea más... Ehm... Eso. Pero no tiene que traer a dos personas, que además son su ex-marido y my friend, a que admiren como actúo como un idiota si me dice... cosas que nunca dice y que son extrañas.

—Es que esto no era para ver como reaccionabas tú, no es una burla.

—Pero creería que el fin último... —se pasa una mano por el pelo sonrojadito —, sería agradarme. Lo que ocurre es que no creo ni por un segundo que Österreich tenga vergüenza de... Bueno, para ser precisos de nada. Lo que creo es que suele parecerle divertido molestarme. Ya sabes las cosas que hace y esto... —suspira —, no lo sé. El que este Spanien aquí es...

—Era inevitable. Austria dice también no tener vergüenza, pero Spain dice que sí la tiene.

—Creo que... Perdona, England, no es que no quiera seguir jugando al experimento, pero... —señala la puerta.

—De verdad, si ha acabado me llevaré a Spain y os dejaremos tranquilos

—Creo que me empieza a importar un pepino si acabaron ya o no —indica y camina hacia la puerta.

Inglaterra suspira y se va detrás. No te preocupes, Inglaterra. Seguro ya terminaron.

Los dos están organizándose un poco la ropa, Austria el cínico con cara de aquí no pasó nada y España un poquito idiotizado, porque se dieron un beso para intercambiar.

— ¿Ya terminaron de conspirar?

—Nein, mejor ve un rato al jardín ahora —suelta Austria. Suiza frunce el ceño y le mira fijamente, luego mira a España de reojo.

—Quizás sea un buen momento para que se vayan —murmura dirigiéndose al español.

—Vale, vale... no te enfades —se ríe España levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

Suiza mira unos segundos porque algo le parece diferente, pero no sabe decir que es. Se encoge de hombros porque España no le importa demasiado y se le acerca a Austria con el ceño fruncidito. Le mira a la cara con atención.

—Hablemos.

Él asiente.

Vacila un poquito antes de estirar un poco la mano hacia el austriaco, tomarle del antebrazo y apretarle un poco, afectuosamente antes de girarse a la puerta para echar a España e Inglaterra

Así que ahí va Suiza a disculparse un poco con Inglaterra por que le hayan hecho venir, y a mirar a España un poco sonrojado por el motivo al que ha venido. Si nadie le hace burla (cofcof, España), se despide de ambos y de manera sorprendentemente efectiva, rápida y eficiente los echa de su casa cerrando la puerta con llave.

Así que bueno, ellos dos se van a nadie sabe qué cofcofcof. Francia dice que él también va a COFCOFCOFCOF con Romanito.

Nooooo

¡Jum!

Y verán que en cuanto le explique lo que está haciendo España con Inglaterra, Romano va a cooperar con la causa… En fin los dos se van. Suiza regresa a la sala, entre nerviosito y con el ceño fruncidillo. Ah sí, sonrojado y claro, esperando amor.

Fíjate.

—Ehm... —se le acerca —, ¿qué está pasando?

—¿Qué está pasando de qué? —Austria se arregla el pañuelo.

—¿Qué está pasando en general?—le mira hacer y frunce un poco más el ceño. Eso sí, va y se le sienta más cerca que de costumbre—. ¿Va todo bien?

—Ja.

Suiza parpadea.

—¿Algo que quieras decirme?

—¿Sobre... qué? —se humedece los labios

—Sobre todo este... Experimento

—¿Qué con eso?

El rubio inclina la cabeza y toma aire sin tener idea de cómo abordar esto. Nunca tiene idea de nada.

— ¿Hablaste con Spanien... Y con England sobre algo de nosotros y ahora no quieres hablarlo conmigo?

—¿Lo hice? —pregunta levantando las cejas como si acaso no tuviera idea de lo que habla. Suiza se rasca la cabeza y le sostiene la mirada notando claramente que esta conversación dista bastante de la conversación que esperaba tener con Austria cuando al fin estuvieran a solas.

—E-England... —susurra y se revuelve —... Me dijo.

—Aja?

El helvético se humedece los labios y se revuelve.

— ¿Tan difícil es ser amable, dulce y... —carraspea —, cariñoso conmigo?

Austria traga saliva, un poco nervioso.

—Ya has visto que no.

—Ya... —tuerce la boca y se mira las manos.

— ¿Y qué sacas de ello?

—Pues si es así, entonces realmente es que no lo haces nunca porque no quieres. Sólo cuando quieres demostrarle a tu ex marido que tienes razón —hace un gesto con las manos, mientras piensa que no es lo que le explicó Inglaterra.

— ¿Tanto te ha gustado que ahora me acusas?

— ¡No me ha gustado! Sólo digo... —suelta un bufidito y aprieta los ojos, sonrojándose con la acusación.

—Ya veo...

—England me ha dicho que querías ser más cariñoso y que pensabas que se reirían de ti y yo me enfadaría

Austria vuelve a ponerse nervioso con eso.

—Quizás podrías sólo serlo y ya, no voy a enfadarme. Pero si vienes con tu ex marido y mi amigo para que lo vean, sólo me pongo nervioso.

— ¿Para qué quieres que lo sea si no te gusta?

—Sí me gusta, si no hay nadie más sí que me gusta —admite sin mirarle y rojito como manzana.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? —más nervioso, sin mirarle tampoco. Cada quien mirando a otro lado. Tan monos.

—Pues... Porque... Yo soy torpe para esas cosas —traga saliva y meeeenos le mira. Puede que esta sea la peor parte—, además yo lo... Yo lo intento hacer.

— ¿Lo intentas?

—Pues sí... Te abro la puerta de entrada y te tomo de la mano a veces o del brazo. Ya sé que soy un desastre —hace los ojos en blanco—. Pero tú sí puedes…

—Yo... puedo... —repite no tan convencido.

—Claro que puedes y lo haces MUY bien —se sonroja. Austria aprieta los ojos porque Suiza no ha llegado a agobiarse—. Ya veo que no quieres hacerlo, sólo... Bueno, no he sido yo el que fue a pedírtelo ¡tú viniste aquí a hacerlo sólo! —se defiende.

El austriaco le mira de reojo porque en realidad no le es nada fácil y ahora evidentemente la lógica le hace creer otra cosa y apenas si puede sacarle del error. Suiza se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—No es exactamente eso...

—¿Nein?

—Nein... —le mira de reojo.

—¿Entonces?

—Sinceramente, no pensé que lo de hoy te gustara.

—No entiendo qué es "lo de hoy". Si te refieres a que vengas aquí a decirme esas cosas y que todos vean que caras pongo, nein. Claro que no me gusta —aprieta los ojos.

—Ni aunque los demás no hubieran estado

Suiza se revuelve en su sitio...

— ¿Por qué?

—Tú lo has dicho, no es el comportamiento normal.

—Claro que no lo es, ni siquiera entiendo por qué lo hacías —replica sintiéndose un poco tonto por dejar que le gustara un poco que le besara directamente o que le dijera que le gusta mucho. La cosa es que habría preferido que se lo dijera de manera más normal y como siempre se porta, no como si fuera un lunático... latino.

—Bueno, England te lo ha explicado bastante, por lo visto.

—Ojalá... Ojalá hablaras conmigo esas cosas y no con Spanien... O England.

—Las hablo contigo, esto fue cosa de Spanien.

—Entonces no es que quisieras ser más cariñoso —concluye mirándole y haciendo una mueca.

—No exactamente, Spanien quería mostrarme cómo es que tú serías más feliz si yo lo era.

Levanta las cejas... Porque aún con todo, eso hace más lógica.

—Eso... Explica muchas cosas —asiente. Austria le mira de reojo

Suiza se mira las manos un poquito, porque... Bueno, este chico es el chico que odia los cambios, ¿saben? En realidad se siente un poco mejor sabiendo que Austria es Austria y ya, Austria como siempre sin querer complicar la vida y profesarle su amor frente a todos.

Aunque... Bueno, tenía algo de bonito que las cosas que había dicho fueran ciertas... Esto de gustarle mucho y que le diera vergüenza y... Bueno, esas cosas que viéndolas en perspectiva sonaban completamente falsas y absurdas.

—¿Qué cosas explica?

—Que dijeras todas esas cosas, la discusión con Spanien... Y que te portaras así.

—Bueno... Todo claro entonces.

El helvético asiente.

—Espero que no vuelvas a hacerlo —pide mirándole.

El austriaco se ríe un poco y Suiza suelta el aire por la nariz al ver que se ríe, y frunce un poco el ceño, aunque se relaja.

—Lo digo en serio. No vuelvas a decir esas cosas así y frente a todos... Sólo por demostrar un punto.

— ¿Y cómo debo hacerlo?

— ¿Para demostrar tu punto? Como sea... Que no sea así porque tú no lo estás diciendo en serio y yo... Yo también digo cosas y hago cosas —responde sonrojándose y pensando en el beso que le dio y en que le iba a decir que también le quería...

—Nein, para hacerlas.

Parpadea.

— ¿Hacer qué? ¿Hacer esas cosas? Pues... ¿No has dicho que no las quieres hacer? —entrecierra los ojos.

— ¿He dicho que no quiero?

Parpadea, parpadea.

—Has dicho que no es que quisieras ser cariñoso, yo te oí —mentira. Pero bueno.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace rato. Te dije que no es que quisieras ser cariñoso y dijiste que no querías ser cariñoso. Además queda claro que si quisieras lo serías

—Tú me acabas de pedir que no lo sea, así que no es lo que yo quiera

Levanta las cejas ahora.

—Yo no te pedí que no lo fueras —Dios mío deja de revolverte

—Acabas de hacerlo, por eso te pregunté cómo.

—Pero es que... Nein —cierra los ojos —, dije que no demostraras tu punto contra Spanien usándome a mi sin saber, como carnada; no dije nunca que no quisiera que a veces fueras cariñoso, porque eso sería una completa mentira.

Hala. Alguien dejo de pensar. Austria levanta las cejas con eso y sonríe un poco

—Lo que pregunto es qué debería hacer para ser cariñoso según tus gustos.

Se sonroja un montonal cuando se oye a sí mismo.

—Ahhh... Ehm... Mmm... Ugh —aprieta los ojos y se pone la cara en las manos. Le vendría bien su cubo. Austria le mira de reojo. "Pat, pat" en la cabeza.

—Haz lo que quieras —se mueve un milímetro hacia él, luego otro milímetro... Y luego el movimiento es un poco más constante. Pero del pat pat termina teniendo la cabeza de Suiza medio clavada en el pecho.

El austriaco le mira de nuevo con codos y cejas en el aire. Suiza se queda ahí, como una pequeña cabrita al acecho porque es que... Sí que le gusta que de vez en cuando le digas esas cosas, a veces eres un poco frío y ya vio que si puedes decirle cosas bonitas, aunque no seas tú.

Puede que el pat pat baje de la cabeza a la espalda y luego se quede ahí la mano. Suiza susurra algo incomprensible y le olisquea. Una manita curiosa hace una especie de abrazo que es más o menos como la mano de Austria a su espalda.

* * *

 _La idea aquí no era tanto ver qué pasaba con Austria y España cosa que más o menos ya habiamos experimentado parecida con Francia, como saber qué pasaría con Suiza, por eso es tan corta la introducción. De todos modos llegamos a la conclusión que el suizo no soportaría a un latino. ¿Tú qué opinas? ¡No te olvides de agradecer a Liana su edición y beteo!_


End file.
